La vie après TomTom
by Litterata delirium
Summary: Ceci n'est pas l'histoire d'un gps. Après la guerre, Harry Potter à sérieusement crâmé un fusible...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1. Où Harry Potter a le neurone grillé…

L'auror adjoint Harry traversa le hall d'un pas vif, sans se soucier un instant des traces qu'allaient laisser ses bottes boueuses. D'ailleurs personne d'autre ne s'en souciait, tous savaient qu'une armée de ménagères zélées elfiques étaient prête à intervenir, qu'en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « clean » ces tarées de la brosse à récurer aurait rendu le hall nickel comme du Nikel.

Tout le ministère était impeccablement propre et celui-qui-avait-survécut-à-celui-dont-autrefois-on-n'osait-pas-prononcer-le-nom-Voldemort, jeta un coup d'œil à l'élégant monceau de mèches emmêlées qui lui servait de tignasse dans le parquet briqué, astiqué, poli. La situation n'était guère brillante (celle des cheveux, pas celle de Potter). Il avait pourtant tout essayé, du shampoing ultra lissant à l'extrait de venin de scrout aux lotions pour poils soyeux de Crockdur, mais rien n'y faisait. Il semblait que l'indiscipline était encrée dans ses gènes capillaires comme la crasse dans ceux de Snape.

Harry eut un léger sourire en repensant à cette légende vivante, ce vieux chiroptère blafard qui blinquait maintenant comme un diamant tant il croulait sous le poids des ordres de Merlin (rutilants, en or massif), un comble pour ce sinistre personnage qui avait toujours voulu rester discret.

Cela dit, Potter possédait la même collection que son ancien (adoré, bien aimé) enseignant qui curieusement semblait l'éviter (quoi de plus normal pour un sorcier que de léviter) depuis une certaine soirée…Il s'y était produit un certain incident, pour ne pas dire un incident certain que toute oreille n'est pas prête à ouïr. Comme je ne vous connais point, chers amis, je vous épargnerais donc gracieusement cet épisode.

Revenons donc à nos trolls des collines, enfin notre Auror adjoint. Après avoir soupiré comme la théière à thé fêlée de Dumbledore (et je vous entends déjà, « toute théière est à thé », mais le sage-magico-tordu-détraqué-directeur de l'asile Poudlard a un avis différent sur la question. Et comme le fait de savoir ce que ce croulant foldingue à la théière fêlée aime le tricot, le bowling et la musique de chambre vous passionne, je me sens dans l'obligation de vous mentionner le fait que ce lézardé de la carafe à deux théières, dont une dans laquelle il siffle du whisky à la réglisse. Voila. Donc toute théière n'est pas à thé, ni athée. Je vous conseille à présent de retourner au début de cette phrase et d'ignorer cette, vous l'avouerez, très intellectuelle et philosophique digression.), après s'être reluqué le sommet du bulbe une dernière fois en concluant que, pour finir, il était impossible de disciplinés cet enchevêtrement de choses nommées chevelure-du-survivant, il posa enfin son très attrayant séant dans un sinistre siège.

La vieille chaise de bureau produisit un élégant grincement (« nyéééh), malgré le poids plume de l'être assis dessus. L'antiquité était le seul meuble en mauvais état du bureau. Curieusement, on avait du oublier de l'enlever. Tout le reste fleurait bon la nouveauté, ça faisait hm, à peine 365 jours que celui-qui-ne-mourru-pas-le-jour-fatidique-de-sa-rencontre-avec-vous-savez-qui-Voldemort occupait ses fonctions. 365 jours (moins les jours de congés, comme quoi ministère ne rime pas toujours avec tortionnaire) qu'il respirait cette douce flagrance (« Effluve de plastique n5, meubles en kit Ikea »).

Bon, Harry Potter le sauveur bien aimé du monde côté feu-de-bengale Weasley et chapeau pointu (et de l'autre, celui de l'usine à perceuses Dursley and co) avait comme qui dirait, ce qu'il avait voulu…

A ce méritant sorcier, on avait proposé bien des postes. Le premier étant celui de rentier, mais ça avait manqué de le tuer….

En effet, il y avait eu une tentative d'asphyxie sous les galions, et son palpitant avait frôlé l'arrêt quand son franc (ou sa mornille, pour les puristes) était montée dans la fabrique à neurones en faisant de grand geste pour lui indiquer la somme exacte du flot de fric, de tunes, de yard, de flouse, de pognon qui lui cascadait sur la gueule avec un charmant bruit métallique.

Mais il avait tenu à bosser. A quoi bon être riche, seul à ne rien glander dans son manoir qui aurait filé des vapeurs au compte en banque d'un Malfoy ? A rien ! On lui avait alors proposé un haut poste au ministère, mais pour lequel il fallait voyager. Hors, il ne pouvait s'absenter. Il ne pouvait pas demander CA à Hagrid…C'était la gêne.

Je vous vois plisser les yeux (bande de myopes) et je vois presque vos petits rouages s'activer (la machinerie tourne à l'envers, hélas) dans vos crânes de puces. Vous vous d'mandez ce qu'un mec barbu-poilu-ventru vient fiche dans ce chapitre consacré à un certain HP (Harold Percé), jeune homme qui depuis sa victoire est plus riche qu'une certaine JK Rowling et qui s'est vu proposé plusieurs jobs. Et bien il se fait que Potter H (Héphaïstos) a refuser ce fameux haut poste qui exigeait de faire le tour du globe car il n'a pas osé demander à R. Hagrid de s'occuper de Capsule, son élégant et racé destrier des mers, son…hippocampe.

Et je vous vois revenir à l'assaut, bandes de fossilisés de l'encéphale, il suffisait de mettre un distributeur automatique, hein c'est à ça que vous pensiez espèces de sans cœur ? Tout le monde sait bien que l'Hypocampus Domesticus a besoin de compagnie. Hagrid vous aurais fait un exposé s'il avait été mis au courant…

Enfin soit. Après rentier et homme d'affaire on lui avait proposé Auror.

Auror c'était sympa, dans son tempérament, pas vrai ? Mais Harry P (Pressé) s'était empressé de refuser. Avant, une telle proposition lui aurait fait exécuter un salto périlleux arrière sur le bout des doigts entre deux chaudrons explosifs, l'un d'eux appartenant à Londubat, le tout sous le nez crochu du charismatique touilleur de soupe Snape.

Mais là, ça lui avait à peine arraché un « bof ». C'était dur, mais il fallait le reconnaître Harry P (pessimiste) avait perdu le feu sacré (voir l'éclair) depuis que Tommy reposait entre quatre planches.

(Nous vous le rappelons, petits suiveurs oculaires de traces de machine à imprimé sur feuilles immaculées, Tommy – Tom Jmensor (plus) est le prénom de celui dont il ne fallait pas prononcer le nom, vous suivez toujours ?)

Harry P (Pancréas) sentait la bile lui remonter la tuyauterie à l'idée d'Avader Kedavriser quelqu'un d'autre en cadavre. Il n'avait pas non plus ce côté ténébreux-belliqueux-craquelé de la coquille-sadique d'un certain espion. Il n'avait pas son air impassible de bourreau-croquemort-fossoyeur-directeur et non, il ne pouvait pas agiter sous le nez d'un avale-trépas une petite fiole dont la vapeur toute seule suffirait à faire entrer en ébullition le cloaque qui lui servait de cerveau. Il ne pouvait pas…faire Auror.

Il aurait fallu avoir une poutre dans l'œil ou s'appeler Trelawney pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Alors Harry était devenu…Auror adjoint. Touille-merdier, faiseur de paperasse, Secrétaire sectaire du sacro saint recueil des dépositions et Scribouilleur interrogateur sans violence, bref le métier dont personne ne voulait. Et ça lui plaisait. Pendant que sa petite fortune faisait des clones sous le dôme en pierre d'une salle de Gringotts, Harry P (Postier) prenait plaisir à marquer le courrier du tampon du ministère. PAF PAF PAF.

Le sadique à la cicatrice frontale abattait sans une once de compassion le tampon sur les pauvres et innocentes petites lettres ! Ok, je vous l'accorde, notre héros avait sérieusement cramé un fusible. Il avait désormais le courage de Crockdur, la classe de Hagrid, et la vivacité de Crabbe et Goyle…


	2. Chapter 2

Harry faisait une petite inspection des paupières vues de l'intérieur quand Ikea entra dans son bureau. (Non, Ikea n'était pas un nouveau repose fesses, ni un quelconque mobilier.) Ikea était juste la collègue attitrée de Potter. Ses étourdis de géniteurs, dont l'étendue imaginative aurait donné des complexes à un désert, lui avaient dégoté ce charmant prénom dans une revue moldu.

De plus, ils l'avaient conçue apparemment sans le mode d'emploi, ce qui expliquait son petit air bancal. Mais si le design extérieur n'était pas son point fort, c'était toutefois quelqu'un de fort sympathique. Avec pour seul défaut la gourmandise. Ikea était un peu la version culinaire de Mac Gyver. Mac Gyver pouvait vous faire la bombe atomique avec trois trombones, deux élastiques, et Ikea vous préparait un couscous royal les yeux fermés dans une corbeille à papier, et s'il le fallait, transformais votre pc portable en fourchette, si inconscient, vous aviez oublié vos couverts.

Elle ressemblait un poil à Molly Weasley en brune, elle avait sa gentillesse et…son tour de taille (on dit que la dame est horizontalement désavantagée, tas de gobeurs de mouches malpolis.)

Et donc, comme elle était la bonté humaine personnifiée, elle ne hurla pas sur Harry, elle se contenta de le secouer comme un palmier. Heureusement pour la brave femme, il ne tomba pas de Harry des noix de coco, juste quelques soupirs. Il marmonna une des répliques favorites de son ancienne prof de divination « Je ne dormais pas. Je faisais une méditation transcendantale. ».

« Puis, tu aurais pu m'appeler ». Ajouta t-il.

Mais Harry, quand il piquait une apnée sauvage en plein boulot n'entendait plus rien. Hagrid aurait pu danser la macarena sur son bureau sans succès. Bon, en cas de pioncite aigue résistante aux secousses, Ikea avait toujours une corne de brume dans son tiroir, mais pour le moment elle n'en avait encore jamais fait usage.

« J'ai quequ' chose de transcendantal pour toi, inspecteur Riry. On a chopé un fugitif en fuite,si,si. »

« Et ? »

« Faut prendre sa déposition. »

Harry soupira. Ikea retourna à son bureau, dans la pièce d'à côté en soupirant elle aussi. Quoi, des vilains en fuite-retrouvés ce n'était pas un boulot de tout les jours ! Elle aurait bien interrogé l'gars elle-même mais elle se disait que si Harry continuait à lécher des enveloppes il allait finir par se dessécher sur place, ou que sa langue finirait par tomber. Fallait qu'il bouge, ce p'tit.

La sorcière espéra que l'interrogé serait dangereux, ça changerait du quotidien. Harry lui trouvait son boulot déjà assez dangereux comme ça. Adjoint-auror, ça rime avec gore. Sérieux, assis sur sa vieille chaise en bois, il risquait d'avoir une écharde. De s'empaler l'auriculaire sur un trombone, de râper sa délicate peau de pêche avec une gomme, de s'atomiser la rétine devant son écran…

Courageux comme un lion le trompe la mort de Gryffondor se demanda un instant comment serais le fameux traîne les routes. En général, on ne confiait pas de grillé de l'ampoule à un auror adjoint. Ca arrivait seulement si l'auror en chef était occupé. Tiens, justement, ce brave gars n'était t-il pas en mission ?

Un doute douteux s'insinua sous le désastre capillaire d'Harry, droit dans son bocal à poisson rouge. Sur son année de bons et loyaux, ahem, services, il avait eut droit à un seul ripailleur-de-dame-en-noir. Et l'gars en question n'avait pas desserré les dents, à croire qu'il avait bouffé la faux avec et qu'elle lui était resté coincée en travers du clapoir.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son indicatrice temporelle et soupira à nouveau. A quelle heure devait-il recevoir le cavalier cavaleur, déjà ?

« Monsieur Potter, chef. »

Le chef en question qui n'avait rien d'un chef (ni d'un couvre chef), avait faillit renverser sa jatte de jus de chaussette hyper caféinée. (Certains appelaient ça du café) :

Sur son bureau se tenait un elfe qui faisait du sur place. En fixant ses petits pieds s'agiter, Harry songea ironiquement qu'on pourrait rattacher la bestiole à une dynamo, pour faire encore plus d'économie. Car l'engagement d'elfes (libres et volontaires) avait été fait par soucis d'économie. Les notes de services, ça coutaient de l'encre et du papier. Un elfe, ça ne coutait rien, nada, que dalle, pas un copec, ni même un radis, bonne affaire pour les radins du ministère.

« Oui ? »

« Autmayl a un message pour vous. » Déclara l'elfe.

« Mmh ? » Demanda Harry, avec une éloquence et une poésie soudaine.

« Le prévenu est arrivé, et votre entretien commence dans dix minutes. »

Harry se statufia sur sa chaise, raide, figé, glacial, polaire comme la banquise en plein hiver. Et comme un iceberg, on n'en voyait extérieurement pas grand-chose. Il avait l'air un peu pâle, voila tout. Mais à l'intérieur, il imaginait déjà l'horrible criminel qu'il allait devoir affronté. Un mélange monstrueux de Rusard et Hagrid, avec la bêtise de Crabbe et Goyle, la gueule de Greyback, le sex appel de Dumbledore, l'intransigeance de Snape, l'appétit de Ronald, la touffe d'Hermione, les lunettes de Trelawney, le look de MacGonagall.

Ok, il en avait vu d'autre. Ce n'était pas un trouillard de base, mais depuis la mort de Tom-Tom, il s'était replié sur lui-même comme le calmar géant en période d'hibernation. Il voulait juste la paix, le calme, il voulait juste…

« Draco Malfoy ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois : Le chemin de croix de Draco Malfoy

Note :

Je viens de voir que j'ai oublié de faire l'intro, éhé, on est douée ou on ne l'est pas. Donc, ceci est un délire qui aurait pu finir dans les crossover, vu que c'est un mélange entre l'univers de JK Rowling et la façon d'écrire de San Antonio (le magnifique, le fabuleux, j'aimerais lui arriver à la cheville mais la j'en suis juste à sa semelle ^^). Je vous conseille d'aller lire…

Sinon, comme vous avez vu nous sommes deux tarées sur ce compte, je suis Spieluhr pour ceux que ça intéresse :p (comment ça, personne ?).

Hino Hatari : merciii ! ^^

Caprice K : merci pour la gentille review et le conseil, je ferais d'mon mieux ! pour ce qui est de l'orthographe,

j'en profite pour faire un petit coucou à ma beta lectrice Aurélie-Mlle main innocente sans qui ce texte ne serait pas ce qu'il est : p.

Les autres : Alors, pour ceux qui passent sans reviewer, on a des ampoules aux doigts ? :p

Le jeune au sang bleu soupira, ses yeux gris et froids comme une station de ski en plein pic d'affluence parcourant rapidement la lettre. Il n'y avait pas de quoi bondir au plafond, bien au contraire. Les news étaient si mauvaises que n'importe quel paumé en découvrant un tel contenu aurait lâché un très élégant « putain de bordel de merde ».

Mais Draco Malfoy n'était pas n'importe qui, et il n'était certainement pas paumé, du moins, pas encore. Et tout le monde le sait bien, le Draco Malfoy ne devient vulgaire qu'en la présence d'une créature toute aussi unique que lui, le Potter.

Le décoloré avait d'ailleurs pratiqué la chasse au Potter avec un certain succès, et voyez vous, ce noble sport possède quelques similitudes avec la chasse à courre : Elle se pratique toujours accompagné de chiens. Malheureusement, ces deux bêtes favori(tes) étaient en vacances forcées à l'ombre, et s'il se fiait à la missive, il allait bientôt pouvoir aussi profiter d'un climat humide et du régime eau et pain sec.

Des aurors allaient surement bientôt lui tomber sur la grappe pour l'emmener à Azkaban-les-Bains ou il aurait rapidement un joli bronzage rayé, avant de lui faire un simulacre de procès ou on l'accuserait de tous les maux de la terre (le pire de tous étant d'être le fils de son père), et il en prendrait non pas pour perpète mais quand même pour une paire d'années.

On l'encourageait naturellement à attendre tout ça en sifflotant gaiement comme un elfe de maison à qui l'on vient d'ordonner de faire la lessive.

Mais le serpentard qui n'avait déjà pas pour habitude de suivre le règlement n'avait pas l'intention de davantage respecter la loi. Il appela Gémayl, son elfe perso, et le regarda faire ses valises (celles de Malfoy, quoi que l'elfe aurait été ravis de faire les siennes), sans bouger un atome de sa petite personne, question de principes, puis il prit la porte (Non, pas sous le bras, pauvres pommes).

Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver un endroit ou crécher.

Le seul lieu qui lui semblait sûr était un amas de pierres qu'il ne pouvait décemment appeler une maison – quoi que la bicoque était un quatre étoiles comparée au trou à rat ou pullulaient les descendants de poil de Carotte, et qu'ils appelaient le terrier à juste titre. La vieille bâtisse (pas celle qui respirait le Weasley dans un champ de fleurs), appartenait à Snape. Et son premier intérêt était que le fada de la marmite n'y habitait pas, et son inconvénient majeur était…qu'elle était loin, à pattes. Et Draco ne pouvait utiliser la magie s'il ne voulait pas se faire capter. Il avait aussi du abandonner sa cape à regret, pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les moldus, mais à la place il avait emporté un long manteau noir qui aurait rendu jaloux l'Elu (pas celui de cette histoire).

Quoi ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il partait se planquer dans un trou de serpent pour éviter la taule qu'il allait se saper comme une serpillère. Le look-je-vis-dans-une-poubelle était sous copyright de toute façon, c'était le monopole de Lupin.

Ce fut donc fringué comme pour faire la Une de Playwitch Magazine édition spécial moldu qu'il partit, en portant ses valises. Qui pesaient une tonne, et qu'il ne put trainer bien loin avant de s'endormir épuisé…sur un banc. Quelle déchéance !

Il était vraiment dans la mouise, le bourbier, la bouse de bousier, l'eau croupie, dans la fange jusqu'au cou, bref dans la merde la plus noire, et en fermant les yeux il songea qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de pire.

Mais il y avait pire. L'égérie de L'Oréal, (parce que je le vaux bien, et pas vous), allait le découvrir. Forcément, quand on a l'allure de Fleur Delacour version masculine, on n'attire pas la panacée de Boiscaille-les-Glaïeuls, nan. On attire tout les déglinguées de la boîte de commandes (pas celle de la télé, mes p'tits arthritiques du commentaire.) Savez' les nobliaux perdus, les habitants de l'hôtel Dukarton, ils les repèrent à trois lieues. Comme les aspirateurs d'hémoglobine repèrent la loupiote qui leur grillera la façade, les sans-piaules de Boiscaille-j'habrège-c'est trop long repèrent à coup sur le bourge paumé. Car, voyez, ses racines gélifiées à l'huile de karité-miel-avocat reluisent dans la ténèbritude de la city comme les yeux de vous savez qui (non, pas celui qui broute des pissenlits par la racine) dans les cauchemars de Londubat.

Bref, le petit Drake allait droit dans les emmerdouilles. La clique des joyeux gratte-fond de poche s'approcha avec la discrétion d'un hippogriffe atteint de cécité dans une fabrique de faïence française. Le jeteur de savantes expressions latines se leva donc d'son banc comme s'il venait de s'asseoir sur la peau-de-chat-écorché qui avait un jour servit de robe de soirée à Pot-de-colle-Potty.

Draco était maintenant furax, réveillé par une bande de pouilleux à cinq plombes du mat ! Il aurait tout vu, sauf peut-être Rusard faisant du gringue à Hagrid, et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Enfin soit, il sortit vaillamment sa fidèle amie de sa poche (Pas Parkinson, ça, même dans ses valises elle ne serait pas rentrée…), et menaça la petite troupe qui se fendit la poire comme jamais.

Ces raclent-fonds-de-tiroirs ne se méfiaient pas un chouia. Ils ignoraient que Draco ne s'appelait pas Draco pour des bouts de parchemins de seconde main. Eh ouais, comme son nom l'indique le Draco est comme le Dragon. En apparence noble, calme, et poli jusqu'au moment ou il ouvre la gueule.

« Je vous préviens les moldus, l'premier qui pose son ongle cradingue sur moi, je l'emplafonne, je lui fais sortir les tripes par les tubes à oxygène, je lui arrache la boyasse à pleine mains ! (Et, voyant un des gars approcher sa veuve à cinq doigts d'un endroit stratégique) Et l'premier qu'essaye de me trifouiller la lune, y verra des étoiles quand j'lui imprimerais le passage pour piéton sur l'extérieur du globe. »

Avouez, ça en balance pas mal, hein ? Sauf que ce n'est pas le genre de trucs que Malfoy sortirait, sauf peut-être un mauvais jour. N'oubliez pas, le Malfoy ne tient le crachoir comme un marin qu'en présence de sa Némésis. (Quel beau mot ! Moi j'aime bien, mais ce n'est pas le sujet, le sujet c'est ce que Malfoy a vraiment sortit de sa jolie boîte à musique vocale) :

« Soyons raisonnable, peu chers. Je ne voudrais point avoir l'air de vous menacer, mais le premier qui pose ne serait-ce que son index sur ma personne, je lui occis la coiffe, par mes ancêtres, avant de lui extirper ses circonvolutions intestinales par le fondement. (Et, voyant un rustre s'approcher de sa vertigineuse chute de rein). Et le premier qui m'approche l'arrière cour, en subira les fâcheuses conséquences. »

Naturellement, Malfoy n'avait pas dit ça non plus. Il était bien trop occupé à fuir à toutes jambes, en laissant ses valises derrière lui, voila l'atroce vérité. Et oui, pas de magie, pas de menaces. Tout ce délire sur son prénom, c'était de la vaste couillonnade !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : La vie est un long fleuve plein de rochers et de piranhas.

Les RAR :

Hino hatari : Oh merci ! ^_^ tu peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait plaisir ! ça m'a donné l'inspiration :p !

Black Sugar : merchi mon petit chucre^^

Nath : merci ! et bien la voila éhé

Elaia : *attrape un couteau* pour les ampoules aux doigts, une seule solution, l'amputation ! mais non je rigole…J'irais lire !

Drake avait finit la nuit sous un abri de bus, côté gauche, le plus loin possible d'un pépé qui reniflait la piquette de Night Shop à trois kilomètres. Ce dernier assimilait sa bibine dans son coin, pendant que l'blond fermait un coin de l'œil. Il compta les lutins de Corne-aux-Ouailles avant d'enfin tomber dans les bras de Mord-fée, vers environ eight o'clock. Et une heure coupée en deux plus tard, il découvrit une chose capitale : il détestait les gosses. Surtout en groupe grouillant portant le nom de Scout (à pétard). Ces sales mioches, ces maudits mouflets, ces emmerdeurs de mômes, ces empêcheur de pioncer assis de moutards, ces chiards brailleurs qui avait l'audace de pousser la chansonnette juste sous son nez, il les détestait. Petites vermines ! « Youkaidi, Youkaida », il leur en aurait bien apprit une autre, de chanson, quelque chose comme « Avadi Avada… ». Ca le démangeait comme un troupeau de puces de cirque sur l'échine de Lupin, mais il ne pouvait, et ne devait surtout pas utiliser sa jeteuse d'étincelles.

Alors il serra les dents et se contenta de quelques croches pattes, avant de reprendre sa route, puisqu'il ne parviendrait surement plus à se rendormir. Et rapidement, certains problèmes se posèrent. Avec ses fafs de sorcier, pas moyen d'acheter de quoi se remplir le sac à provision interne. Pas moyen d'payer un taxi non plus, hélas. Sa majesté de la fugue commis donc quelque délits de chapardage, s'usa les bottes jusqu'aux chevilles, et manqua de se faire coffrer par la police moldue. Ceci deux ou trois jours de suite, avant d'arriver chez le pédagogue du bouillon magique, ou l'attendait un essaim d'aurors. Était-il donc si prévisible ? Apparemment…

Il avait échappé à la justice pendant three days. Un vrai score de ta fiole, ouais. Papa Haldir c'était un vrai de vrai lui, il avait beau siphonner son thé avec le petit doigt en l'air, quand il prenait la poudre d'escampette c'était pour de bon. D'ailleurs, sa photo était placardée un peu partout, quoi qu'elle n'attirait pas spécialement les moldus avec ses faux airs de publicité pour Email Diamant. Presque un an qu'il s'était éclipsé le blondie… Et Drake ? Trois jours ! Un résultat misérable comme un livre appartenant à Weasley fille. Tata Bella devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Valait mieux qu'elle ait passée la baguette à gauche, d'ailleurs, si elle avait apprit ça, c'était Draco qui serait entre quatre planches.

Ah, il en avait eut des soucis avec Tata Bella ! Toutes ces soirées à se faire un décalco de la marque of Darkness, si elle avait su…elle lui aurait fait ravaler son extrait de naissance. Il serait partit les panards en avant. Il aurait du consulter le thanatopraticien. Bref, les marguerites lui pousseraient par-dessus la dalle, comme à ce cher Planelemort.

Merlin merci, il était encore bien vivant, et il en profita pour protester avec élégance contre cette peau de vache d'auror qui venait de transplaner sans prévenir. L'gars semblait avoir une fameuse dent contre lui (surement une canine, et pas une plombée), d'ailleurs il le releva direct après l'atterrissage alors que le ministère et les immeubles environnants jouaient encore au carrousel bourré devant ses yeux. Notre vaillant Serpy traversa ensuite un tel nombre de couloir qu'il faillit d'mander au gars s'il lui faisait une visite guidée. Mais comme c'dernier avait plutôt une gueule de gars qui te refile une mandale quand tu l'ouvres que d'un gardien de musée, il s'abstint.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire démolir le portrait (de Dorian Grey ?), c'était son capital de drague quand même, le pare choc avant. Quoi que l'arrière n'était pas mal non plus. Mieux que celui de son accompagnateur dont l'train avait des allures de demi-chaudron (en plus, sa conversation rivalisait de platitude avec le monologue du professeur Binns, Mister Binns…). Il le sema heureusement au détour d'un couloir, et atterrit dans un bureau ou s'activait une bonne femme qui avait un prénom à coucher dehors toute nue quand il pèle à fendre gargouille avec un billet de Loto dans la poche. « Ykailla », ou quelque chose comme ça…elle avait un air sympa, mais elle le devint encore plus quand elle lui fourra dans les mains une portion de ragoût, en se marrant :

« Ah ba, il est beau l'mangemort en cavale. »

Cette femme avait un brillant sens de l'observation. Mais Draco, après réflexion, arqua un sourcil (copyright Snape). Il captait enfin le pourquoi du comment. Le ministouille était persuadé qu'il avait rejoint un certain fan club pas très fréquentable. Ca allait être de la tarte (ou du ragoût ?) de prouver son innocence.

« Quand t'auras finis, porte de gauche pour l'auror adjoint mon poussin. »

« Merci, dites, le gars qui m'a emmené… »

« L'auror Smith ? Un peu allumé comme gars, un problème de connexion de neurones, tu vois le genre. Pas de bol mon ptit, pour une raison inconnue il peut pas piffrer les longs manteaux noirs. »

« Ah ? »

« Lui ai d'mandé si c'était à cause des Détraqueurs, m'a répondu non, des Nazgûls ! Quoi c'est c't'affaire, des Nazgûls. »

« Moui, il n'a pas toutes les frites dans le même sachet quoi. » Conclut Draco, en finissant sa corbeille à papier changée en assiette. Puis comme il était bien élevé, pour faire plaisir à la dame, et surtout parce qu'il crevait la dalle il tira à lui le reste du plat, avant de prendre cette maudite porte gauche. Il appréhendait sévère, parce que même innocent comme le Magyar à pointes qui vient de naître, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir s'expliquer avec un agent, heu auror Smith bis.

Puis, l'intitulé scribouillé au dessus de la lourde le rassura un poil. « Sale Hasard », ca sonnait bien non ? Alors Draco poussa la porte et entra.

« Draco Malfoy ? »

« Potter ? »

Non, ce n'était pas Potter ! Y avait un bug dans le système. Le mec en face de lui avait bien les mirettes vertes comme une pelouse d'écolo, une taille à la Karl Lageulsvlet, des fringues piquées à l'égérie des Petits Chanteurs sous la Lune, des lunettes propres comme celles des chiottes, et des cheveux coiffés avec la grille de la porte de Hall, mais il y avait un mais. Il avait le regard de Goyle mélangé à celui du chat potté…con, et larmoyant.

« T'es vivant ! »

Sur le coup, Draco mit sa superbe répartie bien profond dans son cu…curriculum vitae.

« Bein ouais . »

Le truc, c'est que Mister Sauveur de l'Univers avait l'air vraiment soulagé. Le disque dur de Malfoy se mit à chauffer et finit par conclure ceci : Fatal Error. Il n'y pigeait plus rien. Qu'est ce qu'on avait bidouillé dans l'crane de SON Potty ?

Quoi ? Emmerder Harry c'était un luxe exclusif, qu'il partageait avec l'agent secret 00Snape, mais avec personne d'autre ! Ces crevures bureaucratiques n'avaient pas le droit de déglingué son bouquet mystère.* Il fallait remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Il passa la main devant les soucoupes de Potter, agacé.

« Eho, c'est Draco. Tu sais l'enfoiré qui te cherche des poux et t'en trouve depuis sept ans. Le gars plus délateur qu'un SS en 42 ? Qui trichait au Quidditch comme aux examens, et qui t'as lancé autant d'insultes que Granger à donné de bonnes réponses ? On est sensé s'engueuler. »

« T'as triché au Quidditch ? »

« Ok, on a un fameux problème. »

« Hermione… »

« Hermione ? »

Draco eut une hésitation en voyant la pelouse oculaire Potterienne inondée.

« Elle est morte ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors fais pas ta Cho Chang bougre d'âne. »

« Bougre d'âne ? » sourit Harry.

« T'es d'venu sourd, je disais : fais pas ta fontaine, ton saule pleureur, ton évacuation de douche bouchée, fieffé imbécile, putois des al… »

« T'as fais mieux. »

Le blond soupira, se craqua les doigts, s'assis et prit une profonde inspiration, histoire d'emmagasiner assez d'oxygène pour pouvoir plonger dans le marasme cérébral de son ennemi préféré.

« Potter, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Tu es inquiet pour moi ? »

« Dans tes rêves. »

« Tu es inquiet. Je me suis toujours demandé si… »

« Si quoi, va y crache ton venin. »

« C'est qui le serpent, ici ? Bon, si t'étais pas comme qui dirait, un peu à cheval sur la barrière ? »

« La seule chose sur laquelle j'ai jamais été à cheval c'était un étalon noir, Potter. »

« Blaise Zabini ? »

« Potter, dans quelques instants, il va manquer le si et le do de ton piano. Et je plains le dentiste qui devra te réaccordé. »

« Mais c'est toi qui voulais qu'on s'engueule ! Tu l'as dis : on est sensés s'engueuler. »

« Je vais te tuer. »

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. »

Ah. Un peu de répondant ? Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu ?

« C'est pas tout ça, Malfoy, me faut ta déposition. »

« Résumé : Me suis enfuis pour éviter Az Cabane. On voulait m'y envoyer parce qu'on pensait que j'avais eut la mauvaise idée de me faire tatouer, or… (Ni, car) »

Malfoy montra patte blanche, comme dirait Lupin, de la base de ses ongles impeccables à son coude. Harry était impressionner, oh, pas qu'il n'y ait pas de marque, ça il le savait bien, que Malfoy avait un bon fond quand on grattait les six couches de vernis superposées. Non, ce qui lui sciait les lattes, c'était la tenue de ce fils de peroxydé (savez vous que le peroxyde est utilisé en coiffure comme fixateur pour permanente ? comment ça rien à f… ?). Il avait passé trois jours dans la brousse de MolduLand, et il n'avait pas un cheveu de travers. Le survivant l'imaginait bien se laver dans la rivière, et mettre son linge entre deux pierres pour un look repassé. Le genre de louf a porté une cravate pour aller camper ! Mais le louf en question coupa là ces pensées.

« Maintenant que je suis innocenté, dis moi, qu'est ce que c'est que ce boulot ? Tu voulais pas faire Auror ? »

« J'veux plus voir personne mourir…et puis il me va très bien mon boulot. »

« Comme un coup de poing dans l'œil. Mais je raye fossoyeur de la liste pour ton futur métier… Et puis, je joue les spychologues, mais que font castor et belette, Potty ? »

« Une famille. »

« Par Salazar, ne me dis pas des horreurs pareilles, je suis fragile. Parle moi des horreurs de la guerre si tu veux, mais pas ça. Non mais tu imagines un peu ? Une crinière de lion orangée comme un champ de carottes radioactif OGM, des dents de castor, et avec un peu de malchance le cerveau Weasley ? »

« OMG (oh my god, pour les non anglophones smsiques) »

« Non, OGM. Ce qui veut dire que je suis le seul à se préoccuper de ton sort… »

« Et tu m'aides par pure bonté d'âme ? »

« Pour le peuple ! La collectivité à besoin de son héros en forme. Saint Potty déprimé n'est plus sain Potty. »

« C'est ça. Je te rappelle que tes ancêtres devaient êtres du genre à pisser sur le dos du peuple et à dire qu'il transpire….alors. »

« Médisances. »

« Et sinon, t'as appris quoi des Moldus ? »

« C'est des dingues ! J'pense qu'ils se doutent qu'on existe…Ils ont des pâtisseries ça s'appelle des boules de Merlin. »

« Des boules de Berlin, Draco. »

« Et des éclairs, ça te rappelle rien ça ? Hey depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? »

« Ca te réjouis ? »

« Je suis hétéro Potter. Pourquoi tu te marres ? »

« J'imaginais si on avaient des mômes. »

« Pitié, assez. Mais y avait des moldus bizarres, ils portaient des robes comme des sorciers, et ils parlaient toujours d'aller manger à Lal. C'est qui ce Lal ? »

Longue, longue allait être la tâche de Malfoy pour sortir Harry de sa dépression, longue longue celle de Potter pour expliquer le monde moldu à Draco…si toutefois ils continuaient de se côtoyer.

Référence :

007, Haldir, les Nazguls, Karl lagerfeld, Loto, Meubles ikea, Mister Binns, Le portrait de Dorian Grey, les Scouts, Email Diamant, Mr Smith, le chat Potté, les Décalcos Trodark, les boules de Berlin, les éclairs au chocolat, les frites, les boucheries halal. Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, la porte de Hall est une grille en fer à Bruxelles.

Le bouc émissaire, bouquet mystère n'est pas de moi. Je l'ai lâchement piqué, mais je ne sais plus du tout à qui…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre Cinq : Tu vis là dedans ?

Les deux anciens ennemis après avoir échangés des banalités reprirent quelque peu leurs habitudes habituelles…C'est-à-dire, se reluquer en Sirius de faïence. Un blanc immaculé comme le chéquier d'un Weasley s'installa. Le blondinet ne savait pas comment réagir face à la soudaine sympathie de celui qui jadis l'appréciait autant que Snape les élèves qui se trémoussent sur leurs chaises afin de prendre la parole. Quand à Harry, et bien il agissait comme ce qu'il était devenu, le survivant-qui-ne-peut-plus-en-vouloir-a-personne :

Comme s'il annonçait la météo qu'il ferait le lendemain dans le Zimbabwe oriental, il proposa :

« Y'est tard t'as qu'à venir chez moi ».

En effet, il était fin aprèm et une perfide petite drache s'annonçait. Alors trois choix se proposaient à Malfoy (que c'est aimable à eux) :

1) Transplaner (il avait lamentablement foiré son permis)

2) Demander à quelqu'un de transplaner avec lui au manoir Malfoy (il sentait que Smith allait être désigné)

3) Accepter.

C'était avoir à choisir entre la peste, le choléra et le Harry Potter. Finalement, il opta pour le Harry Potter, en espérant que son attitude d'escargot dépressif ne soit pas contagieuse, et que son logement actuel était salubre. Il ne venait pas d'passer trois jours dans la rue pour se retrouver dans un endroit douteux, tout de même…il avait ses limites. Et sa fierté, aussi il ne lâcha pas le fameux « oui » que tout le monde attend lors d'une certaine cérémonie, mais un simple « Mmh mm » (copyright non répertorié, Snape et MacGo se le disputent encore.)

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire riche, Drake se retrouva devant la porte de Potter. Ce dernier entra, mais le blond hésitait à franchir le seuil de l'antre de la bête. Il jeta un coup d'œil Pétuniesque (rapide, discret, et englobant tout le périmètre) à l'appart. Sans aucun doute c'était un Gryffondor qui vivait la dedans. Sherlock Malfoy s'appuyait sur ces faits, pour prouver ses dires :

Tout d'abord, ca sentait le fauve. Ensuite, c'était bordélique comme un dortoir après réveillon, et pour finir, la couleur rouge s'étalait un peu partout.

« C'est pas très rangé » fit Potter, essayant de dissimuler l'enchevêtrement de choses éparpillées sous un fauteuil.

« C'est charmant comme un tableau de Picasso. »

« Oh, merci ? » tenta Harry dont la culture générale avait fondu comme une note de copie Gryffondorienne sous le regard de Snape.

« Ca veut dire que c'est un amas d'éléments disparates aux couleurs douteuses. »

« Je me disais aussi… »

Draco aurait du protester. Déballer le code du bon logis Malfoyen, crié au scandaleux manque d'elfes de maisons, mais il y avait la tentation…et il céda. Il se laissa retomber dans un fauteuil avec une élégance Ombrageuse, et posa ses pieds sur la table. Potter en oublia de continuer à essayer de cacher la forêt derrière l'arbre, ouvrant la bouche en un O qui avait la perfection d'un devoir de Serdaigle relu par Hermione.

« Bon dieu, tout ceci est si…peu ordonné, comment peux tu t'asseoir la dedans Draconounou» souffla Harry, en fronçant la truffe comme une certaine blonde qui avait toujours l'air de se trouver à proximité de fiente de croco géant (diamètre Boeing, et lui aussi pourvu d'ailes…non pas Godzilla, j'ai dit avec des ailes !).

« Hey…c'est ma mère, quand même. Et en effet, ton appartement est…désordonné, c'est le fourbi, le bazar, le foutoir, le bordel, le capharnaüm, une copie de la salle sur demande après un tremblement de terre précédé d'un tsunami. Un Snape n'y retrouverait pas ses fioles. »

« Blub »

Blub ? Depuis quand Potter faisait des bulles en guise de réponse ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, même si cette espèce d'attardé avait surement du gel douche liquide à la place du cerveau. (De l'Ushuaia nature, probablement, pour que son mental soit en accord avec la jungle qui régnait dans sa piaule). Non le blub provenait d'un…aquarium, dans lequel infusait un hippocampe géant.

« Ah heu, c'est Capsule. »

« Capsule hein ? »

Draco ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Il s'était fait acquitté avant d'avoir fait son procès, il se trouvait chez mosieur j'ai sauvé le monde, les cirées sur la table, à lui causer de son bidule aqua-tique comme dirait Lupin, et ce dernier avait un prénom encore plus ignoble que ceux de tout ses elfes de maisons réunis. Tout son petit monde était complètement chamboulé, mais il tenait le choc. Comme le disait la chanson : le château brûle, madame la marquise, le château brûle mais tout va bien…

Puisque c'était comme ça, il allait faire comme chez lui

« Di donc Potter, à quelle heure sont servit les repas dans Taudis Palace ? »

« A l'heure de bouge ton cul, va mettre les pâtes au micro-onde. »

Le serpentard ronchonna. Il semblait que Potty reprenait du poil de loup-garou, mais ça n'arrangeait pas ses oignons. Quand on vous à apprit à causer et à marcher pour ensuite vous dire d'la fermer et de vous asseoir, quand on vous à apprit à vous tenir droit comme le dernier domino de la compétition annuelle mondiale, et que vous découvrez la joie de vous enfoncer dans un fauteuil comme dans des sables mouvants, en une série de mots : les bonheurs, us et coutumes de la feignasserie, vous levez vous parait insurmontable.

Il fallait user d'une tactique fine : les yeux du chat Potté.

Draco songea à quelque chose de tragique, de terriblement triste, le jour où son père lui avait annoncé qu'il le marierait à Pansy (qui ouf, avait épousé quelqu'un d'autre). Courageusement, en bonne imitation de Cho Chang, il battit des cils, et laissa son regard bleu-gris océan sous la pluie en période d'inondation accomplir son rôle. Mais le Potter est buté comme un âne, têtu comme une mule, un baudet, un cheval de course a trois pattes, un poney hydraté au caoua, et il fit front à la perfide attaque (puppy dog eyes no jutsu, comme dirait Naruto).

« Malfoy, je n'irais pas, même pour tes beaux yeux. »

Le petit lord (N'y voyez en aucun cas une référence à un certain animé du club Dorothée) soupira, et alla à la cuisine en traînant des pieds, ajoutant quand même au passage

« Tu vois, c'est toi qui est à cheval sur la barrière, tu viens d'admettre que j'avais de beaux yeux. »

« Et c'est tout ce que tu as pour toi, Malfoy ! » le taquina Harry, en se glissant à un endroit stratégique, derrière la porte de la cuisine pour voir comment Draco allait se débrouiller. Il commença à pouffer quand il vit les yeux couleur ciel d'orage (que c'est poétique) aller du four au grille-pain, en passant sur le mixer pour finalement s'arrêter au micro-onde. Il avait l'air aussi doué pour cuisiner à la moldue que Snape pour exprimer ses sentiments. C'était pas du tout cuit !

Avant que le blond ne commette un attentat en glissant les pâtes dans le grille-pain, Harry reprit les choses en main et poussa sa majesté-je-suis-né-un-poil-dans-la-main au salon. Ce n'était pas dès demain qu'il en ferait un Malfoy de maison. Pour le moment, il était juste bon à nourrir Capsule, et encore. D'ailleurs quand il revint dans la pièce, sir On-est-mieux-assis-que-debout avait reprit sa place. Il le poussa un peu pour manger avant de décrocher le téléphone, sur lequel Malfoy jeta un regard suspicieux comme s'il s'agissait d'une dragée surprise. Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité, avec les engins moldus, on ne savait jamais sur quoi on allait tomber…Parfum sympatouille, comme la télé, ou parfum explosif, comme aluminium dans le micro-wave ?

Parfum explosif…très mauvais même. Au bout de l'étrange petit truc qui ressemblait à un autre engin nettement plus cool, la télécommande, se trouvaient les deux loustics qui vivaient dans les champs. Poil de carotte et dent de lapin qui a eu un accident d'incisives se souvenaient finalement de leur pote ! Il était temps ! Maintenant qu'il leur avait mâché tout le boulot en redonnant un peu de joyeuseté à cette nouille de Potter, ils allaient en profiter pour eux tout seul ! Hors-de-question, il n'avait pas encore eu sa dose d'insultes, il ne pouvait pas se quitter en bon terme avec Potter, c'était criminel, c'était sacrilège, horri….

« Draco vient aussi. »

…ble, contre-nature ?

Ok, il ne voulait pas qu'ils se quittent comme ça, mais de l'a à l'emmener ! Il chuchota discrètement un « Non, non, non, non, non… » qu'on aurait cru tout droit sortit d'une geôle de torture à Voldoudou, mais Harry ne voulut rien entendre.

« T'es malade ! »

« Ca te fera du bien le grand air. »

« Pollué, bourdonnant de rouquins, je refuse, je refuse, je refuse ! »

Mais le survivant brandit un parchemin, celui qui innocentait Malfoy et l'agita sous son nez.

« Mais tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Tu es guéris…mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis si content finalement, tu es…serpentaresque. Et…dis-moi, ou je rêve ou tu me menaces pour que je vienne avec toi ? Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, hein ? »

« Du tout… »


End file.
